


Danger Days: The true lives of the fabulous killjoys.

by Delphinidia, gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Guns, Gyuhao, M/M, Major Character Injury, References to Drugs, Soonhoon - Freeform, Violence, its a mf emo reference, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinidia/pseuds/Delphinidia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: O ano é 2054. As Dunas não existem mais.Tudo o que existe é aquela maldita Metrópole com sua tecnologia obscena e mortos de fome por aí. E também há eles.Os fabulosos desmancha-prazeres escondidos em um ninho de rato, prontos para roerem o sistema até a base. Prontos para transformá-lo em pó.Mais barulhentos que o revólver de Deus e duas vezes mais brilhantes,os desmancha prazeres irão destruir tudo.Party Poison, a.k.a., Lee Jihoon não deixaria que nada ficasse em seu caminho.Entretanto, tudo mudou quando um cara louco apareceu em sua frente.Um refém. Uma granada de mão. Uma luxação. Um desconhecido.O futuro é a prova de balas.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Look alive, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Danger Days: The true lives of the fabulous killjoys.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321158) by [Delphinidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinidia/pseuds/Delphinidia), [haoshoumon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon)



> A Bruna e eu estávamos ouvindo Bulletproof Heart e pensamos "por que não?" e aqui estamos kk  
> Claramente, há muitas referências ao álbum do MCR, mas tem muitas diferenças também e é, espero que gostem hehe

Lee Jihoon odiava correr, esse era um fato que ele sempre constatava sempre que precisava liderar alguma incursão em busca de  _ fundos  _ para a Resistência. Inclusive, ele achava engraçado tratar todos aqueles assaltos e furtos como incursões, mas se Jeonghan gostava daquela forma, não seria ele quem se oporia.

Mas, de qualquer forma, Lee Jihoon gostava da adrenalina que sentia quando as  _ incursões  _ eram realizadas em plena luz do dia. Era como se olhasse para o Governo e então mijasse em tudo o que ele pregava, então era… satisfatório.

Os olhos do rapaz estudaram o cenário praticamente desértico à sua frente cuidadosamente, quase que esperando que algo saltasse das sombras para atrapalhar seus planos. Um, dois, dez segundos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse e, com alívio, Jihoon soltou o ar que sequer notara estar prendendo.

— Fun Ghoul, avançar — Jihoon sussurrou no pequeno comunicador após confirmar que a área estava limpa. Normalmente, ele deixava que Jeonghan fosse na frente e então protegia a retaguarda, principalmente porque o outro era totalmente descuidado e provavelmente estariam mortos àquela altura se fossem depender dele para vigiar o que quer que fosse.

— Entendido. — A voz de Jeonghan soou abafada e não demorou muito para que Jihoon visse o corpo esguio do comparsa cruzar o estacionamento abandonado numa velocidade impressionante. Ele contou até cinco e logo correu atrás, dando algumas coordenadas para o subordinado que ficara esperando na van para facilitar a fuga.

Não demorou para que Jihoon e Jeonghan se encontrassem dentro do edifício e, seguindo o que tinham memorizado de uma planta que hackearam havia poucos dias antes, logo encontraram um corredor secundário pelo qual poderiam se esgueirar graças à ausência de câmeras.

— Agora vamos nos separar. — Jihoon disse, olhando os arredores nervosamente. — Nos encontramos novamente lá fora, não faça merda e não seja pego.

— Já sei,  _ mamãe  _ — Jeonghan rolou os olhos e sorriu para o amigo antes de colocar a máscara verde que o identificava entre os Rebeldes sobre os olhos e então seguir para o lado esquerdo da edificação.

Com um suspiro, Jihoon deslizou a máscara amarela pelo rosto e então seguiu pelo lado direito, se perguntando quando, exatamente, teria a chance de explodir aquele inferno.

Se tinha algo que Jihoon odiava, esse algo era tudo o que remetia ao que acontecera nas Dunas tantos anos antes. Era ridículo que a Battery Living Industries  _ ainda  _ existisse, mas o líder rebelde tentava se conformar com o fato de que seria por pouco tempo e que logo finalmente conseguiria sua vingança.

Seus pés o levaram até o segundo piso e, não pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado ali, sentiu que havia algo errado. Toda aquela tranquilidade não fazia sentido nenhum, principalmente porque ainda era o meio da tarde.

Ele sabia, porém, que era impossível que a companhia soubesse sobre o plano de invasão: somente ele e Jeonghan sabiam daquilo e Jeonghan definitivamente não lascaria a própria organização quando havia tanta coisa em jogo. E ambos sabiam que o próximo movimento era grande demais para simplesmente arriscarem falhar antes de sequer darem início a ele.

Contudo, era tarde demais para tentar considerar alguma coisa e estava longe demais da saída, de forma que a única opção era continuar com o plano inicial. Reunindo toda a força que tinha, Jihoon chutou a última porta do corredor estéril e ergueu a pistola assim que a madeira cedeu.

Um punhado de homens estavam reunidos ao redor de uma mesa oval, com uma apresentação holográfica se erguendo perto de sua cabeceira. Bom,  _ isso  _ certamente explicaria a calmaria exterior. Todos os olhares foram atraídos para a porta e Jihoon abriu um sorrisinho de canto ao ver o susto estampado em todos aqueles rostos.

Talvez Jihoon devesse fazer algum deles de refém, ou talvez devesse simplesmente matar todos.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse decidir qualquer coisa, um rapaz que parecia jovem demais para frequentar reuniões de negócios se levantou e disparou o olhar entre a porta e o homem que estava sentado à sua frente.

— Me leve com você! — o garoto gritou e, honestamente, Jihoon não poderia estar mais confuso.

— O quê? — acabou gritando de volta, totalmente descrente. Ele definitivamente não esperava que algo  _ assim  _ fosse ser o possível empecilho que o plano não poderia prever.

— Me leve com você! — o estranho repetiu e, a julgar pela expressão em seus olhos, ele falava sério. — Você é um dos Ratos, não é? Me leve junto!

_ Sou o líder deles,  _ Jihoon pensou com um certo divertimento e apenas rolou os olhos antes de apertar os dedos ao redor do punho da pistola.

— Onde está o dinheiro? — Questionou, fazendo questão de encarar cada um daqueles homens longamente. Eles, por sua vez, ainda pareciam embasbacados demais com o showzinho que o mais jovem deles proporcionara para sequer assimilarem que tinha uma arma de fogo apontada para seus rostos.

— Eu conto! — o mesmo rapaz de antes gritou e deu um soco na mesa antes de se levantar. Então, virando-se para os outros, continuou: — Eu odeio vocês! Odeio essa corporação de merda!

Jihoon sinceramente não estava entendendo nada, mas se aquele garoto queria tanto assim ajudá-lo, definitivamente iria pegá-lo como refém. Mesmo que não pudesse usá-lo para negociar, ele certamente poderia informar onde ficava o dinheiro e as armas que queria em troca de continuar vivo.

Assim sendo, o rebelde puxou o garoto pelo pescoço e encostou a arma em sua têmpora antes de puxá-lo consigo para fora da sala.

— Certo, onde estão as coisas? — Jihoon perguntou rispidamente — E quem é você?

— Isso é importante? — o desconhecido resmungou enquanto indicava os corredores brancos e estéreis pelos quais Jihoon deveria passar para chegar mais depressa no terceiro andar. — Já estou te ajudando.

— Pensei que quisesse fazer parte dos Ratos — comentou e então pegou o comunicador para falar com Jeonghan. — Party Poison falando. Consegui as coisas boas e um refém… interessante. Câmbio.

— Perfeito. Estarei esperando no local combinado. Câmbio e desligo. — o comparsa respondeu rapidamente e Jihoon logo se voltou para o garoto.

— Certo, temos pouco tempo. Se quer fazer parte da Resistência, pegue todo o dinheiro que conseguir carregar e me encontre na saída de emergência em cinco minutos.

— Ok. A propósito, é Chan.

— O quê? — Jihoon perguntou estupidamente.

— Meu nome.

— Certo, pode me chamar de Party Poison, — foi tudo o que disse antes de seguir em direção às granadas de mão.

Lee Chan quis rir daquele nome horrível, mas logo se lembrou de que precisava estar fora do prédio em cinco minutos e seguiu o próprio caminho. Honestamente, Jihoon não achava que ele fosse cooperar consigo, mas sabia que poderia nocauteá-lo com facilidade caso resolvesse atrapalhar seus planos.

Sua maior preocupação eram os  _ outros  _ homens que estavam naquela sala. Por mais que eles tivessem parecido totalmente inertes, mais cedo ou mais tarde se dariam conta de que estava ocorrendo um ataque e acionariam os sistemas de segurança.

Não demorou para que suas duas mochilas estivessem cheias e Jihoon saiu para o corredor, praguejando baixo ao ver que já tinha começado a ser cercado. Talvez aquela fosse uma boa oportunidade para descobrir se as granadas da Battery Living prestavam, concluiu com um sorrisinho.

Party Poison jogou uma contra os seguranças e então correu na direção da vidraça imensa que tomava conta da parede que dava para o exterior. Ele sabia que estava no terceiro andar e sabia que poderia quebrar o pescoço na queda, mas era melhor do que ficar ali e pagar pra ver se seria explodido junto ou não.

Quebrou a janela com um chute no exato momento em que a granada explodiu e, pelos céus, Jihoon nem conseguiu ver nada quando foi jogado pra fora. Ele agradeceu por estar usando uma jaqueta surrada de couro mesmo com o calor, pois certamente teria cortado os braços se não fosse por ela, e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o corpo cair, tentando achar um jeito de se proteger.

Jihoon rolou no canteiro quando atingiu o chão com um baque seco e logo se levantou, sabendo que não havia tempo para conferir se seu corpo estava ok. Entretanto, mesmo que quisesse ignorar, a dor pungente subiu por seu tornozelo e quase o lançou de volta ao chão.

Ótimo, aquilo realmente era tudo o que precisava.

Fez o possível para correr em direção à van preta, que já o aguardava com a porta aberta, e não pode deixar de se surpreender ao ver Chan ali dentro.

— Como…? — perguntou debilmente e se deixou cair no colo do novo recruta, tentando não esbarrar aquele tornozelo maldito em lugar nenhum.

Toda a ação, desde a invasão até aquele momento não tinham durado nem uma hora e, por mais que Jihoon tivesse se lascado todo no processo, estava até orgulhoso de seu desempenho.

— Ele apareceu gritando Party Poison, só poderia ser o seu refém — Jeonghan explicou enquanto colocava um punhado de cabelo azul claro atrás da orelha.— Você está bem?

— Eu pareço bem pra você? — grunhiu e fechou a porta da van antes de se dirigir ao motorista. — Pisa fundo.

O subordinado obedeceu imediatamente e, antes que Jihoon pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, sentiu um par de lábios rachados contra os seus. Mas o que…? Jihoon sinceramente não sabia o que fazer e definitivamente não esperava ser beijado naquele dia, não com um tornozelo possivelmente quebrado e não na frente de seu  _ ex.  _

Jihoon sequer conseguiu reagir e, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão, Chan se afastou. Até mesmo ele parecia chocado com a situação e Jihoon riu baixo ao vê-lo corar miseravelmente. Garoto estranho.

Os três ficaram presos num silêncio constrangedor por alguns momentos até que o líder resolvesse finalmente externar a questão que o estava atormentando.

— Então… Você é um espião?

— O quê?!

— Sabe, aquela cena toda foi muito… estranha. — Jihoon grunhiu baixo quando uma nova onda de dor em seu tornozelo o fez ver estrelas. — Então só me resta acreditar que é um espião.

— Por que está me levando junto se pensa tão mal de mim? — Chan ladrou, sentindo o rosto ferver. Ele jamais se prestaria ao papel de espionar o que quer que seja, ainda mais para aquela empresa de bosta.

— Eu te disse que você era um refém. — Jihoon deu de ombros — Você realmente ajudou e tal, mas quem me garante que não é uma isca?

Bom, aquele raciocínio  _ fazia  _ sentido, mas Chan não deixou de se sentir extremamente ofendido.

— Eu não sou. — o menino respondeu num tom petulante — Como posso provar que não sou?

— Fun Ghoul certamente pensará em algo — Jihoon deixou um sorrisinho cansado aparecer em seu rosto e suspirou em seguida. — Puta que pariu, que dor, faz essa coisa andar mais depressa.

— Certo. — Chan ignorou totalmente os lamentos doloridos de Jihoon e o encarou — Qual o seu nome de verdade?

— Você realmente acha que vou contar meu nome pra um desconhecido? — Jihoon arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Inclusive, se você for o que diz ser, logo terá um novo nome, também.

Aquela perspectiva animou Chan novamente, que parecia meio feliz demais para o gosto dos Ratos. Normalmente, as pessoas se juntavam à Resistência chorando e gritando, não rindo alegremente e distribuindo beijos.

— Por que quis vir com a gente? — Jeonghan acabou perguntando, mantendo o olhar fixo no de Chan.

— Promete que não vai me julgar? — Chan perguntou hesitantemente e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Nunca prometo nada, agora responda logo ou te jogo pra fora daqui. — Certo, Chan definitivamente tinha medo daquele tal Fun Ghoul.

— Tá, tá. Minha vida estava uma droga e eu precisava de um pouco de emoção pra me sentir vivo.

— Você virou um inimigo do Estado por estar entediado?? — Os olhos de Jihoon se arregalaram em descrença e ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tendo ainda mais certeza de que Chan era um espião.

— Hmmm… Sim? Ser praticamente um escravo não é nada divertido, sabe. — Chan respondeu seriamente e se recostou no banco rasgado. — Já estamos chegando?

— Talvez você ainda não tenha entendido, garoto, mas a Resistência não é uma brincadeirinha de criança. — Jihoon disse após se ajeitar e deixar a perna para cima. Ele correu uma mão pelos cabelos cor de cereja e voltou a fitar Chan. — Você não vai se divertir nela e pode ser que acabe morrendo, na verdade. E eu não vou me responsabilizar se você morrer. E você não vai poder voltar pra Cidade quando decidir que se arrependeu e fez uma escolha errada.

— Eu não quero voltar. — Chan respondeu, num tom decidido. — Não sei se notou, mas odeio esse lugar, odeio todas essas pessoas.

— E isso é motivação suficiente pra entregar a própria vida em prol de um bando de mendigos desconhecidos? — o ruivo questionou.

— Sim. — Jihoon se surpreendeu pela falta de hesitação naquela resposta mas, ainda assim, não acreditava nem um pouco nas palavras de Chan.

— Se quiser desistir, a hora é agora. Se continuar, vai ser como refém.

— Tá, foda-se, eu já disse que estou indo — Chan bufou e cruzou os braços, finalmente desviando o olhar de Party Poison.

Jihoon ergueu as sobrancelhas e pressionou os lábios numa linha fina, lançando um olhar cheio de significados e questionamentos para Jeonghan.

— Então você não vai se importar de ser vendado, certo? — Jeonghan disse, ajustando a máscara no rosto. O suor fazia com que sua pele coçasse por baixo daquela porcaria, mas definitivamente não se revelaria a Chan antes de ter certeza de que ele era completamente confiável.

— Não, acho divertido também.

Um riso descrente escapou dos lábios de ambos com aquela resposta cretina, mas Jeonghan assentiu mesmo assim e olhou ao redor em busca de qualquer coisa que lhe pudesse servir como venda. Não tendo encontrado nada, resolveu então rasgar um pedaço da camiseta preta que vestia e usá-lo para aquele propósito.

Jihoon desviou o olhar e retraiu a cortininha da janela para tentar ver se já estavam chegando e, com alívio, notou que sim. Ele honestamente já estava quase se mijando de dor e queria ver se realmente tinha quebrado alguma coisa.

O cenário mudou drasticamente enquanto o veículo se dirigia para as Dunas; chegava a ser ridículo como a Cidade estava havia, no máximo, quarenta quilômetros de distância e, ainda assim, se parecia com uma realidade paralela. Ao contrário da Metrópole, tudo ali parecia extremamente opaco e sem vida. Jihoon gostava mais daquele jeito, no entanto. Havia algo terrivelmente artificial em tudo o que dizia respeito à Cidade e isso o deixava enjoado. Era quase como se somente a cidade importasse, mas não seus habitantes. Se você não tinha dinheiro, você não existia.

Logo a van começou a descer em direção ao subsolo e Jihoon soube que tinham chegado. A escuridão tomou conta de tudo por alguns segundos e então finalmente estacionaram.

— Me ajuda aqui — Jihoon pediu e estendeu os braços para Jeonghan.

Sem dizer nada, Jeonghan jogou Jihoon por cima de um ombro como se o rapaz fosse um saco de batatas e então puxou Chan pelo braço, guiando-o através do estacionamento improvisado.

— Vou te deixar na enfermaria e levar esse aqui pro porão, — Jeonghan informou — Quando o Crashed Owl te liberar, podemos fazer um interrogatório.

— Certo. — Jihoon suspirou e fechou os olhos. Por mais que não parecesse, confiava bastante no julgamento de Jeonghan e sabia que o maior só queria o melhor para si.

Ele manteve os olhos fechados enquanto era carregado pelo labirinto que era o ninho dos Ratos e só tornou a abri-los quando as luzes brancas da enfermaria o atingiram.

Assim como tudo na base, a enfermaria também era improvisada. Três macas estavam dispostas paralelamente e apenas uma cortininha de plástico as separava mas, felizmente, estavam todas vazias.

— O que ele tem? — A voz grave de Crashed Owl, ou Jeon Wonwoo para os íntimos, preencheu seus ouvidos.

Tudo naquele cara parecia ser um pouco  _ demais.  _ Wonwoo era alto demais, tinha a voz grossa demais e era talentoso demais. Ninguém sabia ao certo como ele fora se juntar logo aos Ratos, mas definitivamente jamais reclamariam de ter um médico decente por ali. Se fosse depender de Jihoon, todos iriam morrer até com o mais simples dos ferimentos.

— Precisei pular do terceiro andar e acho que quebrei o tornozelo — resmungou em resposta. — Me conserta.

— Eu acharia adorável se vocês parassem de se lançar em direção à morte iminente só porque sabem que vou salvá-los depois. — Wonwoo comentou e se aproximou para dar uma olhada. — Pelo menos não tem sangue.

— Hm, se você diz. — Jihoon suspirou baixinho e tentou não se retrair quando Wonwoo enrolou a barra da calça de forma a expor o tornozelo.

— Vou apertar de leve — o maior avisou e acenou para Jeonghan antes que ele saísse. — E quem é aquele cara vendado?

— Um maluco que agora é meu refém. E manda ver, eu aguento.

Jihoon não aguentou.

Uma dor lancinante percorreu toda a sua perna quando os dedos de Wonwoo esbarraram contra a região inchada e foi difícil conter a lamúria que forçou caminho através de seus lábios.

— Certo, não vou apertar. — Wonwoo disse e afastou a mão imediatamente. — Ainda bem que você roubou aquele scanner semana passada.

O scanner em questão tinha sido  _ encontrado  _ num hospital da Metrópole e, por mais que Jihoon não soubesse ao certo para o que servia, achou que seria interessante levá-lo consigo. Mais tarde, ele descobriu que aquilo servia para fazer checagens ósseas e do que quer que fosse que havia por dentro de um ser humano.

Honestamente, ele ficava irritado com coisas como aquela; era simplesmente obsceno que os riquinhos da Metrópole tivessem acesso a coisas como aquela quando o triplo de pessoas morria do lado de fora dos muros sem sequer terem o que comer ou o mínimo de atendimento médico.

— Você quer a boa ou a má notícia primeiro? — Wonwoo perguntou quando o aparelho apitou após longos minutos.

— A boa, meu dia já está sendo suficientemente ruim. — Resmungou em resposta.

— Certo, seu osso não está quebrado.

— E a ruim?

— Você sofreu uma luxação e eu preciso por seu osso no lugar o mais depressa possível. E você não vai poder sair nesses seus passeios até eu ter certeza de que está tudo bem.

— Ah… Por favor, tenha certeza em até três dias. — Jihoon tentou, se sentindo ansioso somente por pensar em retardar as diversas coisas que tinha pra fazer.

— Jihoon. — Wonwoo disse em tom de aviso. — Sorte sua que nenhum nervo se rompeu, ou eu te manteria dopado pelo resto do mês.

— O Jeonghan não vai gostar de saber que você está me ameaçando.

— Que se foda o que o Jeonghan gosta. — Wonwoo rolou os olhos — Vou suspender sua perna por um tempo pra ver se esse inchaço diminui, ok?

— Ok, mas ande logo. Preciso fazer um interrogatório e separar as armas novas.

— Qual parte do “você não pode sair” está difícil de entender? — Wonwoo deu um tapa na testa de Jihoon e prendeu uma bolsa de gelo contra a região inchada. — Encontre alguém pra fazer essas coisas por você.

— Eu te odeio. — O líder bufou e então pegou o comunicador dentro da jaqueta. — Fun Ghoul, venha aqui.

— Ainda está na enfermaria? — Jeonghan respondeu imediatamente.

— Uhum, essa coruja maldita não quer me deixar sair daqui.

— Certo, estou chegando. — a risada baixa de Jeonghan preencheu o cômodo e Jihoon resmungou antes de relaxar contra a maca dura. Ele não tinha tempo para se recuperar e tinha certeza de que Wonwoo também sabia disso.

Naquele meio tempo, Wonwoo administrou alguns analgésicos que Jihoon não queria tomar para não deixar os estoques ainda mais escassos e reclamou de como ele era imbecil.

— Antes de tratarmos de negócios, o garoto quer fazer uma ligação. — foi a primeira coisa que Jeonghan disse ao chegar.

— Deveria ter feito antes de se oferecer pra ser refém.

— Por favor! É só pra garantir que ninguém vai tentar me procurar. — Chan explicou rapidamente e tentou fazer sua melhor cara de pobre coitado.

— Só pode ser pegadinha, puta que pariu — Jihoon suspirou com força e tentou parecer menos patético com aquela perna presa para cima. — Não vou te emprestar nenhum telefone daqui.

— Tudo bem, eu tenho o meu. — respondeu animadamente.

— Você não o revistou? — A voz de Jihoon saiu extremamente revoltada e ele encarou Jeonghan com seu olhar mais mortal.

— Pensei que você já tivesse feito isso! — Jeonghan se justificou.

— Você já foi mais competente que isso. E eu posso saber pra quem quer tanto ligar?

— Meu primo. É só pra avisar que estou bem e dizer pra ele mentir pros meus pais sobre eu estar com ele.

— Então não tem problema se a gente escutar essa ligação, certo?

— Certo. — Chan assentiu e, honestamente, Jihoon não pensou que ele permitiria.

— E depois seu telefone vai ser confiscado.

— Ahn… Tudo bem, eu acho, vou seguir as regras.

Ok, definitivamente havia algo muito estranho no comportamento daquele garoto. Entretanto, Jihoon queria ver até onde ele iria, então acabou permitindo a ligação.

Ele, de fato, somente disse que estava bem e feliz, o que deixou os outros três transtornados, e falou sobre inventar alguma mentira para os pais antes de desligar. Chan ficou em silêncio enquanto ouvia aquele primo desconhecido e se despediu rapidamente antes de se virar para os três com um sorrisinho amuado no rosto.

— Então… Ele disse que vai vir aqui conversar com vocês.

— O QUÊ? — Surpreendentemente, o grito não partiu de Jihoon. Wonwoo encarava Chan com os olhos arregalados e já estava pensando em como se livrar daquele ímã de desgraças.

— Como ele sabe onde você está? — a voz de Jihoon ecoou friamente e, pelos céus, se sua perna não estivesse pendurada, já teria se levantado e dado um soco na cara de Lee Chan.

— É… também não sei, eu não disse nada. E eu estava vendado com você em cima de mim dentro da van, você viu minhas mãos o tempo todo. 

Bom, aquilo era verdade, mas ainda assim não fazia sentido que aquele parente soubesse exatamente onde Chan estava, principalmente porque ele não dissera nada que remetesse aos Ratos naquela chamada.

— Procure um rastreador. — Jihoon mandou e tateou o coldre em sua coxa para encontrar a arma. Que bom que não deixara Wonwoo tirá-la de si quando chegou. — Eu  _ sabia  _ que você estava agindo esquisito.

Chan sabia que estava limpo, então não tentou resistir enquanto tinha um scanner sendo pressionado contra cada centímetro de seu corpo.

— Ele está limpo. — Jeonghan franziu as sobrancelhas. — Talvez queira confessar algo?

— Eu falei a verdade, não tenho ideia de como ele supostamente sabe onde estou. Eu não teria te contado sobre querer telefonar e afins se fosse um espião.

— E daí? Um estranho continua vindo atrás de você, que praticamente implorou pra ser trazido como refém. Como já deve ter notado, reféns são descartáveis. Se você vai me trazer mais problemas do que benefícios, eu  _ vou  _ me livrar de você.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Chan e ele assentiu, muito embora não estivesse achando de todo ruim. Ser ameaçado de morte era deveras estimulante. Contudo, não estava gostando do aperto daquele tal Crashed Owl em seus braços, pois já estava bem claro que  _ não  _ iria fugir, não precisava de todo aquele showzinho como se ele fosse algum estraga-prazeres.

Jihoon estava seriamente considerando se soltar daquela suspensão idiota e cair no soco com Chan mas, antes que conseguisse fazê-lo, uma de suas informantes entrou correndo na enfermaria.

— Há alguém lá fora. Disse se chamar Kwon Soonyoung.

— Meu primo! — Chan exclamou. — Eu não ligo de falar com ele na frente de vocês, parem de me olhar assim.

— Eu estou meio preso aqui — Jihoon resmungou. — Faça o procedimento padrão e o leve para a sala de interrogatório.

A garota assentiu e logo saiu, os deixando sozinhos novamente.

— Coruja maldita, me tire daqui e me leve pra sala de interrogatório.

— Você sempre fica um doce quando está estressado. — Jeonghan riu baixo e puxou Chan para perto de si. — Vamos esperá-lo no corredor.

Não demorou para que todos se reunissem na tal sala e, antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Kwon Soonyoung avançou sobre Lee Chan e lhe deu um murro no rosto.

— Que merda você está pensando?? Você acha que essa merda de resistência é brincadeira?

— Já me perguntaram isso hoje. — o mais jovem riu sem humor e acariciou a bochecha. — Eu te disse que estava bem, que merda você veio fazer aqui?

— Te buscar, não é óbvio? Já chega dessa palhaçada.

— Quem, diabos, é você? — Jihoon atraiu a atenção para si. 

O olhar de Soonyoung finalmente deixou o primo e repousou no rapaz de cabelos cor de cereja. Sua expressão era ilegível mas, ainda assim, Jihoon percebeu que seus ombros se tensionaram.ensionaram quando seus olhos se cruzaram. O momento durou apenas um segundo e Soonyoung voltou a encarar o primo, o odiando duplamente por ter se metido justamente com aqueles caras.

— Enfim, não importa. — Jihoon prosseguiu, trincando a mandíbula ainda mais. — Não sei como seu primo conseguiu te dar coordenadas, mas agora vou ter que matar os dois.

— Ele não me deu coordenada alguma. — Soonyoung disse rapidamente, sentindo a espinha gelar. Realmente era só o que lhe faltava. Por mais que aquele baixinho parecesse extremamente debilitado, ele o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. — E esse idiota não é espião nenhum, te garanto que é só um imbecil do caralho.

— E por que eu deveria acreditar em você? — Jihoon arqueou as sobrancelhas e girou a pistola nas mãos.

Soonyoung definitivamente não queria que aquelas pessoas soubessem quem, de fato, era e também não queria que soubessem suas conexões. Entretanto, a estupidez de Chan não lhe dava nenhuma alternativa e ele não teria como explicar para a tia o por quê de ela ter recebido os miolos do filho numa bandeja.

No fim das contas, tudo o que queria era se manter afastado de confusões, mas aquele primo idiota não permitiria.

— Pretty Venom. — Foi tudo o que Soonyoung respondeu e os olhos de Jihoon brilharam em reconhecimento.

Naturalmente, ele conhecia o líder das Abelhas, muito embora não costumassem trabalhar juntos. Havia um acordo silencioso entre as duas organizações de não se meterem nos negócios uma da outra já que, no fim das contas, ambas tinham o mesmo objetivo: ferrar com aquele Governo de merda.

Se Soonyoung era parte das Abelhas, fazia sentido que soubesse onde a base dos Ratos era mas, ainda assim, aquilo não explicava Chan.

— E o que é isso? Uma carta de guerra? — Jeonghan perguntou. — Por que ele mandaria um de vocês pra nossa base?

— Chan não é parte deles. Eu sou. Era. Por isso soube onde ele estava. — Soonyoung já tinha revelado muito mais do que pretendia pelo resto da vida e, honestamente, não sabia o que o estava impedindo de  _ matar  _ Chan naquele exato momento.

— Coruja? — Jihoon olhou para Wonwoo em busca de auxílio, uma vez que sabia que o maior era muito bom em leitura corporal.

— Ele está falando a verdade. — Concluiu rapidamente.

— Bom. Tome o celular do Chan e o leve de volta lá pra baixo. Fun Ghoul e eu teremos uma conversinha com esse Kwon Soonyoung.

— Ok, não faça muito esforço. Você sabe que  _ eu vou saber  _ se fizer.

— Tá, tá. — Jihoon o dispensou com um aceno e se espreguiçou. — Então, Kwon Soonyoung, por que deixou as Abelhas?

Novamente, sentiu vontade de matar o primo.

— Eu não tinha mais motivos pra ficar. — Acabou respondendo, por fim. — Eu não queria mais viver uma vida de violência e medo.

— E seu priminho te arrastou logo pra esse covil de ratos assassinos. — Jeonghan riu baixo — Sinto muito.

— Eu também sinto, por isso vim buscá-lo. Peço desculpas pelo transtorno que ele causou.

— Ele não vai embora. — Jihoon disse. — Chan é nosso, agora, e está totalmente neutralizado. Não vamos devolver seu primo.

— Por que não? Vocês já viram que ele só causa problemas.

— É verdade, mas agora quero saber o que o primo de uma Abelha estava fazendo no prédio da BL. — um sorrisinho assustador se abriu no rosto de Jihoon. — Quero saber  _ como  _ o primo de um Abelha tinha um cargo tão alto lá dentro, a ponto de participar de reuniões e saber onde estava o dinheiro.

Naquele momento, Soonyoung soube que Chan estava acabado.

Ele conhecia Lee Jihoon, embora Jihoon não o conhecesse. Ele sabia de tudo o que os Ratos eram capazes. E sabia que, ao se oferecer como refém, Chan tinha cometido o pior — e talvez o último — erro de sua vida.

  
  



	2. This world is after me.

Yoon Jeonghan estava exausto.

Jihoon sempre ficava mais insuportável que o normal quando estava nervoso, e não seria daquela vez que as coisas seriam diferentes. Felizmente, Wonwoo já havia conseguido colocar o tornozelo do líder de volta no lugar, então era uma preocupação a menos.

Entretanto, agora tinham dois reféns para alimentar e planos que certamente seriam postergados graças às péssimas condições em que o líder se encontrava. Honestamente, aquele era um dos piores cenários que poderia prever e suas opções de ação eram escassas.

Entretanto,  _ havia  _ um plano B, um que Jeonghan gostaria de jamais ter que recorrer. No fim das contas, ele detestava usar as pessoas a quem amava, mas sabia que a Resistência era maior que aquilo, maior que qualquer código moral e maior que qualquer sentimento que pudesse ter.

Yoon Jeonghan tentou manter isso em mente enquanto digitava uma rápida mensagem para  _ ele,  _ pedindo que se encontrassem no local de sempre. A resposta foi praticamente instantânea e, não pela primeira vez, Jeonghan se odiou por sequer ter considerado aquilo.

Ele sabia que Seungcheol o odiaria por pedir aquilo mas, de qualquer forma, era necessário. E também era a confirmação que precisava antes de continuar fodendo com o filho do inimigo.

Jeonghan calçou as botas de baixa gravidade que encontrara numa lixeira havia alguns meses e suspirou aliviado ao ver que ainda possuía combustível. Era simplesmente inviável tentar escapar do Ninho usando um veículo, já que todos eram rastreados por Jihoon e, além de tudo, não queria consumir as reservas de gás com um plano que sequer sabia se daria certo.

Sair para a superfície sempre era uma grande aventura. Obviamente, não havia nenhuma fonte de iluminação ali e era fácil se perder nos túneis, por mais que já estivesse acostumado a eles.

Ele nunca deixaria de achar a disparidade térmica algo completamente absurdo; durante o dia, Jeonghan sempre sentia que iria acabar derretendo e se tornando nada além de um amontoado de ossos e, durante a noite, o frio era tão absurdo que não conseguia impedir seus dentes de se chocarem uns contra os outros.

A escuridão empestava toda e qualquer fresta e tornava os becos fáceis de se confundir. Se não fosse a luminosidade que vazava através dos Muros e que sempre funcionava como um farol, ele já teria se perdido naquele mar de areia, destroços chamuscados de eras atrás e mais areia.

Jeonghan se encolheu dentro do moletom vermelho e fungou, torcendo para que não acabasse tendo uma crise alérgica graças a tanta poeira. Já bastava Jihoon sempre quase morrendo por causa daquilo, não era necessário que mais um deles sofresse com alergias e gastasse um estoque praticamente inexistente de medicamentos.

Além do mais, ele jamais deixaria de achar suspeito como era fácil se aproximar dos Muros, apesar de que não reclamaria enquanto pudesse obter alguma vantagem daquilo. Era só que parecia irreal demais que realmente deixassem alguns trechos sem supervisão, mas era aquela falha que possibilitava seus encontros com Choi Seungcheol.

Como sempre, não precisou esperar mais do que cinco minutos para o aparecimento do rapaz mais velho que, naquela noite, parecia devastadoramente lindo. Jeonghan estava distraído demais com as luzes neon que pareciam fortes demais quando vistas de tão perto para notá-lo até que estivesse bem diante de si.

Jeonghan gostava de como as roupas caras da Metrópole abraçavam as curvas de Seungcheol, gostava de como ele parecia um tanto quanto voluptuoso dentro da maioria delas. Jeonghan gostava de arrancá-las para fora do corpo do mais velho e mostrar a ele que, no fim das contas, eram iguais.

Naquela noite, Seungcheol usava as roupas pretas mais discretas que conseguira encontrar, além de um par de botas de baixa gravidade novinho em folha. Se Jeonghan lhe pedisse, ele as entregaria sem nem pensar duas vezes.

— Olá. — o rapaz de cabelos castanhos cumprimentou, sentindo seu coração bater freneticamente como as asas de uma mariposa. Ele adorava a adrenalina que sentia sempre que se encontrava com Jeonghan, adorava se sentir tão  _ vulnerável. _

Seungcheol esperou que Jeonghan o abraçasse como sempre fazia quando se encontravam, mas o toque pelo qual ansiava nunca veio. Olhando mais de perto, ele podia perceber que aqueles olhos, sempre tão expressivos, naquele momento pareciam um tanto quanto perturbados.

Porém, aquilo não o impedia de sentir seu coração inflar e dobrar de tamanho ao ver os olhos que tanto amava refletindo rosa, azul e verde neon, as cores que escapavam para além dos Muros.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — O rapaz tentou novamente, muito embora soubesse que Jeonghan não lhe contaria nada relacionado à Resistência ou o que quer que aquele ninho de ratos fosse. Seungcheol sabia que não era  _ confiável  _ e sabia que o rapaz de cabelos azuis detestava falar sobre assuntos sérios quando estava com ele.

— Bom, sim. — Jeonghan suspirou pesadamente e retirou o capuz que lhe cobria os cabelos, finalmente permitindo que Seungcheol o visse direito. — Preciso de um favor seu.

— Hmm… certo? O que houve? — As feições de Seungcheol se tingiram de preocupação e ele deu um passo para mais perto. Ele odiava quando Jeonghan começava a falar daquela forma incompreensível.

— Quero confiar em você, de verdade. — disse de uma vez. — E não adianta me olhar assim porque nós dois sabemos que eu não confio.

Jeonghan trocou o peso do corpo para a perna esquerda e chutou algumas pedras que estavam perto de seus pés. Ele odiava falar daquele jeito com Seungcheol.

— Por causa dos meus pais. — não era uma pergunta. Na verdade, Seungcheol estava bem resignado com aquilo. Ele sabia que uma liderança rebelde jamais confiaria no filho de dois oficiais e que, aparentemente, não tinha nada a ganhar caso os desafiasse.

— Sim. — Jeonghan assentiu. — Eu tô numa situação fodida agora, e só você pode me ajudar. Mas me ajudar significa trair seus pais e essa Metrópole de merda.

— Você nem deveria ter dúvidas quanto a isso. — Seungcheol deixou uma risadinha sem humor escapar. — Eu sempre te disse como me sinto em relação a… toda essa situação.

— É só que não é fácil acreditar que alguém colocaria a própria vida em risco por causa de um Rato qualquer, sabe? — Jeonghan abriu um sorrisinho de canto e finalmente envolveu Seungcheol em seus braços. — Preciso de um informante.

— Você vai me levar com você quando tudo acabar? — Seungcheol enroscou os braços fortes ao redor dos ombros de seu amante e suspirou aliviado por finalmente poder tocá-lo, mesmo que brevemente.

— Cheol…

Seungcheol sabia o que aquele tom de aviso queria dizer. Nada iria acabar,  _ nunca.  _ E os dois jamais poderiam ficar juntos da forma que queria, não enquanto aquela maldita Metrópole existisse. Entretanto, destruí-la também podia significar destruir Seungcheol, e Jeonghan não estava preparado para fazer aquela escolha. Não ainda.

— Bom, eu vou me juntar você querendo ou não. — o rapaz respondeu num tom contrariado e se desprendeu do abraço para encará-lo. — Agora diga logo do que precisa, não posso demorar muito hoje.

— Certo — Jeonghan suspirou baixo e desenrolou o holo que carregava no bolso do moletom. — Preciso da planta da base em que seus pais trabalham.

— Você vai matá-los? — Perguntou curiosamente. Sendo sincero, Seungcheol realmente não conseguia entender por que Jeonghan nunca lhe pedira aquilo antes. Era bastante claro para si que invadir e tomar conta do coração da Metrópole seria a chave para o sucesso dos Ratos.

— Eu sei que você não quer que eles morram por minha causa, então não. — Jeonghan respondeu, muito embora soubesse que era difícil prometer algo como aquilo. — Eu preciso das armas. E dos robôs.

— Certo. — Seungcheol soltou o ar lentamente e assentiu com a cabeça. — Me dê dois dias.

— Obrigado. Prometo que vou me redimir por te forçar a fazer isso.

— Pensei que eu que tivesse me oferecido como espião semanas atrás? — Seungcheol deitou o rosto na mão de Jeonghan e sorriu pequeno — Eu não mentiria pra você, você sabe disso.

— Sei. — Jeonghan suspirou, torcendo para que não estivesse enganado. Ele pensara que se sentiria melhor, ou ao menos mais leve, após pedir aquilo de Seungcheol, mas na realidade só se sentia mais sufocado do que antes.

Ele odiava sentir que estava usando Seungcheol.

Não demorou para que o moreno tomasse os lábios de Jeonghan nos seus, e este cedeu no mesmo instante. Ele amava Seungcheol. Não estava somente o usando para seus próprios interesses nefastos.

Ele amava Seungcheol.

Se repetisse o bastante, talvez finalmente conseguisse se convencer de que não estava mentindo. Talvez, eventualmente deixasse de se sentir culpado por envolvê-lo numa guerra onde provavelmente não haveria vencedores.

* * *

A mente de Choi Seungcheol estava a mil enquanto ele retornava para casa. O fantasma dos toques de Jeonghan ainda percorria sua pele, como as patinhas de uma aranha o fariam. E, por mais que tentasse negar, estava assustado.

Ele sabia que tinha dito a Jeonghan que faria o que fosse preciso, antes mesmo de qualquer pedido do mais novo, mas era só que tudo parecia diferente e mais perigoso quando  _ realmente  _ iria fazer algo.

Seus pés o carregaram através da fronteira e ele suspirou quando a luz se tornou ainda mais forte; ele jamais entendera a razão de a parte interna dos Muros serem diversas telas de mLED justapostas, mas não era seu dever questionar. Ele não tinha tempo para questionar.

Ele odiava aquela parte da cidade. A situação ali parecia tão ruim quanto nas próprias Dunas, com aquela longa extensão de solo árido tomando conta de tudo. O ar parecia estagnado demais e ele bem sabia que andar por ali não era nada seguro.

No fim das contas, a desigualdade e a fome eram mães daquelas pessoas que ali viviam e, consequentemente, eram mães do crime. Os privilégios de Seungcheol lhe trariam mais mal do que bem naquela região, e era por isso que sempre tentava se camuflar nas sombras e abafar o leva halo azulado que sempre emanava das botas quando estavam ligadas.

Se conseguisse evitar os Vagalumes, estaria seguro, muito embora sequer tivesse certeza sobre a existência deles ser real. A organização criminosa era quase que folclórica por ali e, muito embora estivesse dentro dos Muros, era mais assustadora do que qualquer Resistência poderia ser.

Mas, mesmo assim, Seungcheol ficava enjoado somente por pensar no que poderia acontecer consigo caso descobrissem quem era. Se os Vagalumes não o matassem, a Corporação certamente o faria.

Alívio o envolveu como uma pesada colcha de mijo quando a cacofonia do eixo central e suas luzes indecentes banharam seus olhos. A partir daquele ponto, sua presença não seria questionada e seu nome  _ valia  _ de alguma coisa. Como sempre, a Cidade parecia viva. 

Estava claro como se o próprio Sol ainda estivesse pendurado no céu, e automóveis de última geração cortavam o ar. Seungcheol tinha um daqueles, também, mas não gostava de usar. As calçadas também pareciam abarrotadas de gente, mesmo que já fosse tarde, e ele não perdeu tempo em tentar se misturar a elas.

Era fácil se perder por ali; todas as ruas sempre pareciam cheias demais e com prédios demais, mesmo que boa parte deles estivesse desocupada. Da última vez que se perdera, fora parar direto no covil de um Artista. Seungcheol ainda se lembrava de ter ficado completamente aterrorizado ao ver todos os  _ entalhes  _ no corpo do homem, e quase se mijou de medo quando ele dirigiu os enormes olhos de vidro em sua direção.

Felizmente, ser filho de quem era o ajudou a se salvar de ser uma cobaia para futuros experimentos.

Seungcheol inspirou profundamente e agradeceu silenciosamente por, pelo menos ali, o ar ser decente. E ele sabia que estava tão focado assim nos arredores somente para ignorar a verdadeira questão em que deveria estar pensando.

Conseguir a planta seria fácil, ele sabia, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir assustado. Muitos  _ “e se”  _ cruzavam sua mente, e a conclusão de todos era bastante ruim. Se não fosse cuidadoso o suficiente, seria executado por traição. Se não fosse cuidadoso o suficiente, Jeonghan e os Ratos seriam explodidos em uma fração de segundo.

Entretanto, sabia que não poderia dar pra trás, principalmente porque a ideia de ajudar Jeonghan sempre fora sua, em primeiro lugar. Se ao menos tivesse um pouco mais de confiança em si, talvez não estivesse tão assustado.

Seungcheol sequer percebeu o quanto tinha andado até se ver em frente ao imenso portão eletrônico de sua casa. Afastou o cabelo dos olhos e permitiu que o scanner lesse sua retina, com uma mentira já pronta na ponta da língua caso fosse questionado pelos pais ou algum funcionário que talvez ainda estivesse por ali.

Contudo, ele notou que estava sozinho antes mesmo de entrar: nenhum dos carros blindados dos pais estavam no estacionamento, que ficava no extremo oposto de onde estava, e as luzes dos cômodos do térreo estavam todas apagadas.

Ele cruzou os jardins imensos rapidamente, aliviado por ter ao menos um pouco de tempo para pensar em paz e não precisar justificar o que estava fazendo fora àquela hora ou a poeira impregnada em suas roupas.

Seungcheol rumou direto para seu quarto, no terceiro andar, e não perdeu tempo em ir para o banheiro que havia ali. Após se despir, jogou as roupas sujas dentro da banheira e se encostou contra a parede fria enquanto a esperava encher.

Certo, ele já sabia que precisava de um plano; não podia simplesmente invadir o escritório dos pais, visto que ali também havia um scanner de retina na entrada, e também não poderia tentar hackeá-los quando sabia muito bem que eram Generais super treinados e seu principal era proteger e controlar tudo o que trafegava pela rede da Corporação.

Era difícil conseguir pensar no que fazer. Uma coisa era ouvir conversas pelos cantos e contá-las a Jeonghan logo em seguida, roubar algo relacionado ao local mais bem vigiado de toda a Metrópole era uma história completamente diferente. Só o fato de pensar a respeito daquilo fazia sua cabeça doer e ele sentia os dedos frios e pegajosos do desespero escorregarem por sua pele lentamente.

Seungcheol andou de um lado para o outro e se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira quando finalmente ficou cheia o suficiente, não perdendo tempo em começar a esfregar as roupas com um pouco de sabonete líquido enquanto tentava se obrigar a pensar. Certo, ele não era  _ tão  _ incompetente assim, com certeza conseguiria agir de forma que não levantasse suspeitas.

Tinha quase certeza de que seria levado para a base na manhã seguinte, coisa que vinha acontecendo com bastante frequência nas últimas semanas. Provavelmente receberia algum cargo ali logo, inclusive, pois a base não era exatamente um ponto de passeio.

Ele já sabia onde ficava a Torre de Controle, então poderia convenientemente procurar por algum banheiro pela região e invadi-la. Essa, no entanto, seria a parte complicada. Sabia que haviam leitores de retina, de digital e ainda um código único para cada funcionário que precisasse entrar ali, então não poderia simplesmente permitir que seus próprios dados fossem lidos e usados para o acesso.

Estava prestes a grunhir de frustração quando se lembrou de algo que talvez lhe pudesse ser útil: havia muito tempo antes, praticamente em outra vida, Seungcheol desenhava e projetava modelos em três dimensões. Obviamente, nunca lhe fora permitido levar aquilo seriamente, como uma carreira, já que já estava destinado a coisas específicas dentro da Estrutura, mas aquilo não o impedia de se divertir durante os anos que passara na escola.

Costumava desenhar pessoas, objetos, coisas, cenários e qualquer coisa que conseguisse imaginar. Ele certamente poderia acessar o Banco de Dados geral e descobrir quem trabalhava na Torre de Controle. Podia projetar uma retina e uma digital idênticas a de alguma dessas pessoas. Podia descobrir o código facilmente. Podia desenhar a planta por si só após salvá-la em seu chip óptico e então dá-la a Jeonghan.

Seungcheol não sabia ao certo quando tinha se tornado um criminoso, mas sabia que queria ver aquela Estrutura maldita ruir. Estava cansado de ver Jeonghan sempre parecendo desnutrido demais, exausto demais e ferido demais para conseguir se mover.

Ele costumava dizer a si mesmo que fazia o que fazia por Jeonghan mas, na verdade, Seungcheol sabia muito bem que o rebelde só lhe dera uma desculpa esfarrapada para fazer o que acabaria fazendo de qualquer maneira.

Odiava que existisse um Muro que escolhia quem teria uma vida decente e quem não. Odiava fazer parte daquilo, odiava ser filho de pessoas que viviam exclusivamente para sustentar toda aquela merda. Seungcheol sabia que não se encaixava ali.

Com um suspiro, pendurou as roupas de qualquer jeito e soltou a água imunda antes de se dirigir ao chuveiro. Ele permitiu que a água lavasse suas preocupações por pelo menos aquele momento e tentou não pensar muito sobre o que faria a seguir, ou acabaria surtando.

Fazer aquilo praticamente o equiparava a um Artista mas, novamente, Seungcheol não iria pensar muito sobre aquilo. Ele vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou e continuou o caminho até o outro lado do quarto, onde ficava a porta branca que dava para seu escritório.

Provavelmente, aquele era o cômodo pertencente a Seungcheol mais organizado da casa inteira; prateleiras abarrotadas de livros antigos preenchiam uma das paredes, seu material de desenho estava devidamente encaixotado ao pé da mesa branca e seus terminais de acesso repousavam placidamente sobre ela. O escritório era o único cômodo da casa que não recebia a visita de ninguém além dele, também.

Seungcheol esfregou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes enquanto reunia a coragem necessária para o que estava prestes a fazer, mas o fantasma do sorriso de Jeonghan atrás de seus olhos o motivou a acabar logo com aquilo. Quanto mais depressa começasse, mais depressa terminaria.

Ele optou por fazer uma conexão superficial ao invés da imersão de sempre; precisava ser o mais breve possível e também não podia levantar suspeitas. Caso sua conexão superficial fosse pega, poderia fingir que estava estudando e se familiarizando com os rostos de seus futuros colegas de trabalho.

Levou alguns instantes para que Seungcheol realmente se convencesse de seus pensamentos e, quando o fez, optou por fazer suas anotações num bloco de papel. Seria fácil demais obstruir seu holo ou seu chip, caso suspeitassem de algo, então fazer as coisas à moda antiga era mais seguro e conveniente para si.

Ele continuou sentindo o bafo quente da ansiedade em seu pescoço enquanto seus dedos e olhos bem treinados trabalhavam rapidamente através dos múltiplos códigos e chaves de acesso que lhe dariam a lista de rostos que precisava. O fato de que, tela após tela, tudo o que aparecia eram mais linhas de texto inútil para si não estava ajudando muito a manter seus ânimos controlados.

Seungcheol conseguia sentir que estava lentamente perdendo o controle, lentamente sucumbindo ao medo que estivera movendo seu corpo desde que atravessara os Muros naquele dia. O tempo parecia ter estagnado completamente, assim como o progresso de sua busca, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era que, em breve, os pais irromperiam para dentro de casa e o chamariam para descer e então iriam desconfiar do olhar em seu rosto e iriam descobrir que estavam abrigando um Camundongo durante todo aquele tempo.

_ Pare de ser irracional,  _ a mente de Seungcheol ralhou e um suspiro cansado cortou seu caminho através dos lábios machucados por mordidas nervosas.  _ Pare de ser um imbecil. _

Então, a tela antes branca brilhou em verde por alguns milissegundos antes de exibir uma página repleta de fichas referentes a todos que sequer passavam  _ perto  _ da Torre de Controle. Seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para as relações de horários e  _ de jeito nenhum.  _ Não, não, não.

O quão fodidamente desgraçado Seungcheol tinha que ser para ver uma foto em miniatura do próprio pai brilhando acima do horário em que estaria na Base? O quão fodidamente desgraçado Seungcheol precisava ser para conseguir ser dissimulado o suficiente para falsificar os dados de acesso do próprio pai para ajudar os Ratos?

Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que não estava respirando e de que seu coração não estava batendo e que estragaria tudo antes mesmo de começar. Seungcheol conhecia o pai a tempo suficiente para saber que qualquer castigo que a Corporação pudesse ter para traidores não chegaria  _ nem perto  _ do que aconteceria consigo caso um certo General Choi descobrisse o que andara fazendo.

Seungcheol sabia que não iria conseguir enganá-lo.

Mesmo que se colocasse dentro da Torre de Controle, mesmo que esperasse que ele se distraísse para então copiar a planta, Seungcheol não conseguiria ser rápido o suficiente, ele nunca seria rápido o bastante para conseguir driblar o Campeão da Corporação.

Aquele homem tinha ascendido à condição de General com apenas vinte e um anos por uma razão bastante clara e específica, uma razão que os pesadelos mais vívidos de Seungcheol jamais o deixariam esquecer. Seungcheol sabia que era filho de seu pai, mas também sabia que só existia por pura conveniência política.

E, se ter um filho não fosse mais conveniente, o maldito Choi Seunghyun não teria filho nenhum.

Seungcheol precisava respirar e definitivamente não havia ar suficiente dentro daquele cubículo branco.

Ele anotou algumas coisas rapidamente e se desconectou do banco de dados antes de voltar para o espaço gigante do quarto e encarar o teto. Ali também não havia ar suficiente.

Seus pés o carregaram até a sacada e ele inspirou uma, duas, dez vezes até finalmente sentir a cabeça parar de girar o suficiente para conseguir pensar.

Certo.  _ Certo. _

Se conseguisse ser esperto o suficiente, aquela poderia ser uma chance de ouro. Tudo o que precisava era conseguir entrar na sala com ele e esperar por um momento de distração. Ele sabia que Seunghyun nunca se distraía, mas  _ precisava  _ contar com isso, ou então não conseguiria fazer nada e estaria duplamente fodido.

A primeira coisa que tinha que fazer era se concentrar na merda da primeira parte do plano. Se conseguisse fazer isso, conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa.

_ Certo. _

_ Qualquer coisa, Seungcheol, isso inclui parar de se mijar igual a um cachorro assustado. _

Certo.

Resignadamente, ele se forçou a voltar para dentro e se sentou mais uma vez. Ao menos não precisaria mais fabricar digitais ou padrões de retina, já que poderia muito bem encontrar ambas as coisas os circuitos de casa, mesmo. Era sempre Seungcheol quem checava se estava tudo certo com aqueles equipamentos, então seria fácil copiar alguns dados.

_ Fácil. _

Não pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou quando foi que roubar códigos dentro de casa passou a ser considerada uma tarefa fácil para si, mas aquele não era um tópico importante no momento.

Seus olhos se demoraram no relógio e Seungcheol logo concluiu que tinha cerca de catorze minutos antes que algum deles desse algum sinal de vida. Catorze minutos para criar todas as cópias que precisaria e então fingir que não fizera nada de perigoso durante o tempo em que eles estavam fora.

Ele deslizou o chip transparente para fora de sua têmpora esquerda e correu para o andar inferior, não perdendo tempo em espetá-lo no terminal que havia na parede da sala de estar. Seungcheol assistiu impacientemente até que o terminal emitisse dois  _ bips  _ e ejetasse o objeto.

Seungcheol estava na metade dos degraus que o conduziriam de volta para o quarto quando ouviu os portões da garagem sendo abertos, então correu o restante do caminho e se trancou novamente no escritório.

Ele tentou não pensar enquanto desenhava na tela estéril do holo e tentou não pensar enquanto imprimia tudo em finas camadas de silicone que logo foram guardadas sob seu travesseiro.

Ele ainda não estava pensando quando olhou o relógio pela última vez e constatou que deveria tentar dormir imediatamente ou não teria sequer duas horas de sono.

Ainda não estava pensando quando fechou os olhos e sonhou com os cabelos azuis de Yoon Jeonghan, que tinha jurado que iria libertá-lo.

* * *

Seungcheol estava acabado na manhã seguinte e não conseguia afastar a sensação de que seria descoberto assim que pusessem os olhos em si.

Ele desceu depressa e fez o possível para agir normalmente e, ao que parecia, seus pais não tinham notado nada de errado ainda.  _ Ainda. _

A primeira refeição foi feita em completo silêncio e, por mais que aquele fosse o normal, Seungcheol não conseguia deixar de pensar que, de alguma forma, eles tinham descoberto tudo enquanto ele tentava dormir. Ele sabia que tendia a ficar  _ muito  _ irracional quando estava assustado e sabia que só se prejudicaria daquela forma.

Bom, que seja, ele não poderia dar pra trás agora.

Seungcheol foi para o carro do pai quando terminou de brincar com a comida, pois a última coisa que sentia naquele momento era fome, e fixou o olhar através da janela.

— Terão boas notícias pra você na semana que vem. — O General avisou antes de dar partida. — Se comporte como se não soubesse de nada até o anúncio oficial, mas existem planos para contratá-lo como Artesão.

Seungcheol assentiu e contemplou a oferta por um instante; um Artesão era, basicamente, o mesmo que um Artista, mas sem a parte de serem sanguessugas mercenários sem escrúpulo algum. Se aquela fosse uma outra realidade e Seungcheol fosse ignorante à todas as coisas que odiava, ser um Artesão certamente seria seu sonho da mesma forma que fugir com os Ratos era.

— É por isso que estão me levando hoje?

— Sim, não me envergonhe.

Porque é claro que aquela seria a única preocupação dele, nada importava além de reputação e imagem. Com um suspiro cansado, Seungcheol assentiu e voltou a olhar pela janela, permanecendo em silêncio até que chegassem.

A Base estava exatamente como se lembrava: a brancura era tanta que chegava a machucar seus olhos, e guardas estavam espalhados a cada poucos metros de gramado até o portão. Ele nunca soube ao certo do que era feito, mas duvidava muito que os Ratos fossem conseguir explodi-lo ou fosse lá o que tivessem em mente.

Ali, foram escaneados três vezes antes de receberem crachás e serem postos para dentro.

— Venha comigo, irão te encontrar em quarenta minutos. — O General informou e, honestamente, Seungcheol já estava começando a desconfiar de como tudo parecia extremamente conveniente para si.

Aqueles quarenta minutos teriam que ser o suficiente, então Seungcheol seguiu o pai silenciosamente pelos corredores e respirou aliviado ao notar que não precisaria usar todos os aparatos que fizera no dia anterior, pelo menos não para conseguir entrar.

Sequer ouviu o monólogo do pai e focou num dos últimos terminais assim que adentraram a Torre de Controle.

— Eu… Tem algo em que eu possa ajudar? — ofereceu, tentando encontrar uma brecha para mexer nas coisas. O outro homem o encarou curiosamente por alguns instantes e então sinalizou o outro lado da sala.

— Pode dar uma olhada por ali, mas não mexa em nada.

— Certo. — era pegar ou largar.

Os primeiros vinte minutos foram uma mistura de tensão e ansiedade enquanto ele esperava por alguma abertura para conseguir tocar em algo silenciosamente. A consciência da câmeras sobre sua cabeça não estavam ajudando em nada, principalmente porque sabia que não conseguiria desativá-las  _ e  _ pegar o que precisava enquanto o pai estivesse distraído por poucos segundos.

A oportunidade perfeita só foi aparecer quando tinha apenas dez minutos restantes, mas teria que se virar com aquilo. Além de tudo, ele sabia que aquela ida ao banheiro não duraria pra sempre, então resolveu ignorar as câmeras; poderia inventar alguma justificativa  _ depois  _ que conseguisse o principal.

Seus dedos percorreram os teclados rapidamente e foram ainda mais rápidos em capturar os detalhes com o amplificador de memória de seu chip. Logo um esboço desajeitado tomou forma e, quando o General voltou, acompanhado de um homem que nunca vira antes, Seungcheol estava sentado numa cadeira branca enquanto fingia estar muito distraído com seu holo.

Ele sentia o coração bater forte nas orelhas e, honestamente, não entendeu nada do que lhe disseram, só seguiu o desconhecido quando ele parou perto da porta. Agora só precisava sobreviver àquele dia e se encontrar com Jeonghan tão logo fosse possível.

* * *

Quando questionado sobre o que estava fazendo, Seungcheol mentiu que tinha notado uma anormalidade no sistema de Imersão e resolveu ver se conseguiria arrumar sozinho, já que em breve precisaria lidar com coisas mais complicadas que aquela. Ele sinceramente duvidava muito que tivessem engolido a mentira descarada, mas não reclamou quando simplesmente deram de ombros e voltaram a focar em outra coisa.

O caso era que não conseguiria se encontrar com Jeonghan antes do final da semana, pois estaria amarrado no pai pelos próximos dias e precisava encontrar algum ponto de contato remoto para avisá-lo, porque tinha certeza de que o velho estava desconfiando de algo e não queria dar ainda mais motivos.

Então, pelo restante da semana, Seungcheol se comportaria impecavelmente e melhoraria os desenhos antes de entregá-los ao… namorado? Seria bom se soubesse como definir o que quer que fosse aquilo entre os dois, mas sabia que ambos tinham preocupações mais urgentes que aquela.

Ao menos, Jeonghan entendeu a situação toda quando lhe explicou rapidamente e combinaram de conversar melhor na madrugada de sábado para domingo, quando se encontrassem novamente, e disse as palavras que Seungcheol mais amava ouvir.

_ Eu te amo. _

Passar o dia todo na Base era, provavelmente, a coisa mais infeliz que já lhe acontecera. Seungcheol sabia que não era tão bom assim em fingir e constantemente se perguntava se não já teriam notado que não queria estar ali, que não tinha o menor interesse em se tornar um Artesão.

Entretanto, ele se agarrava nas palavras de Jeonghan, usava todos aqueles  _ eu te amo  _ para sobreviver através da semana sem levantar suspeitas ou desistir de tudo.

Na sexta-feira, o anúncio veio.

Seungcheol foi chamado para uma reunião com dezenas de rostos desconhecidos e ele sinceramente não conseguia se decidir se a ausência dos pais ali era algo bom ou não.

Ele fez o possível para parecer surpreso quando o comunicado aconteceu, e forçou sorrisos agradecidos e entusiasmados enquanto dizia que estava ansioso para integrar a equipe e entregar o coração à Corporação. As mentiras eram amargas em sua boca, mas pareciam doces aos ouvidos daqueles que seriam seus superiores, então Seungcheol as sustentou até ser dispensado para conhecer o setor onde trabalharia a partir da próxima semana.

Era sempre surpreendente como a Base parecia gigantesca por dentro e relativamente pequena por fora; os corredores estéreis se estendiam infinitamente, vez ou outra fazendo curvas ou desembocando em portas, mas Seungcheol continuou andando até chegar ao subsolo.

Um arfar surpreso escapou quando viu toda aquela estrutura, principalmente por saber que era tudo para si. Ele honestamente nunca tinha visto terminais tão  _ grandes  _ como aquele, e precisou de um momento para se lembrar de que não deveria se deixar seduzir por aquelas coisas todas. No fim das contas, aquele era o cerne da Corporação que tanto odiava, e estava prestes a se tornar mais um instrumento deles. Se fosse inteligente o suficiente, entretanto, poderia usar aquela posição a seu favor.

Aparentemente, ele estaria em período de treinamento pelo resto do mês e não faria nada além de observar e, eventualmente, assistenciar os outros Artesões. Depois disso, poderia assumir o próprio posto e, quem sabe, ter o próprio assistente.

O restante do dia passou como um borrão enquanto tentava tomar notas de tudo o que pudesse ser importante, e Seungcheol conseguiu não pensar demais em coisas que o deixariam ansioso.

E, então, o sábado chegou.

O dia consistiu basicamente em estudar a planta em busca de possíveis erros e se revirar nervosamente na cama quando ficava desocupado por mais do que três minutos. As horas pareciam se arrastar impossivelmente lentas e, quando começou a escurecer, Seungcheol sentia-se tão exausto quanto como se tivesse passado o dia todo fazendo qualquer coisa física.

Ele já estava pronto às vinte e uma horas e se esgueirou pelo jardim às duas. Como sempre, os sons da cidade o acompanharam enquanto costurava pelas sombras esparsas até os Muros.

Daquela vez, Jeonghan tinha chegado primeiro. Ele usava o mesmo moletom vermelho de sempre, com os cabelos azuis enfiados sob o capuz e as mãos enterradas nos bolsos. Seungcheol não conseguiu conter um suspiro quando se aproximou mais e conseguiu distinguir as feições dele.

Certamente nunca tinha visto ninguém tão bonito quanto Jeonghan.

— Oi. — O Rato disse primeiro e então abriu os braços para que Seungcheol se aninhasse ali.

— Oi, — Seungcheol sorriu pequeno e se agarrou ao corpo do outro como se fosse uma tábua de salvação. — Senti sua falta.

— Eu também senti a sua. — As mãos de Jeonghan moviam-se em círculos na lombar de Seungcheol, dissipando toda a tensão que o moreno sentia. — Vamos mais pras sombras.

Eles caminharam silenciosamente para um ponto onde a iluminação dos Muros era praticamente inexistente e, ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra, deixaram que seus lábios se encontrassem vorazmente.

Seungcheol tinha sentido falta daquilo.

Ele sempre sentia falta de como Jeonghan o tocava avidamente, como se não se importasse com mais nada no mundo. Ele gostava como o aperto de Jeonghan era firme a ponto de deixar marcas de dedos em sua cintura, gostava de sentir como se pertencesse a ele.

— Não podemos demorar muito, — Jeonghan suspirou quando se separaram brevemente. — mas prometo que volto amanhã.

— Tudo bem. — Seungcheol assentiu e logo entregou três folhas dobradas a Jeonghan. — Coloquei alguns códigos de acesso, também, caso precisem.

— Obrigado. — Jeonghan beijou sua testa com força e olhou os desenhos rapidamente antes de enfiá-los num bolso interno do casaco. — Você é o melhor.

— Então me leve com você. — Seungcheol pediu mais pela força do hábito que qualquer outra coisa mas, antes que Jeonghan pudesse protestar, emendou: — Agora sou um Artesão.

— Igual a um Artista ou pior? — Perguntou curiosamente.

— Pior, vou ser escravo da Corporação igual aos meus pais. Mas minha lealdade continua sendo sua.

— Eu sei. — Jeonghan assegurou e voltou a abraçá-lo. — Eu sei que posso confiar em você.

— Ainda bem. Eu te amo. — respondeu baixinho e piscou demoradamente. — Estou quase conseguindo terminar aquele canal que te falei, com frequências mais seguras.

Jeonghan nunca deixava de se surpreender com o quão inteligente Seungcheol era, e sempre fazia questão de reforçar verbalmente. Depois de tudo, o mínimo que poderia fazer era deixá-lo ciente da própria genialidade.

— Eu também te amo. — Disse primeiro. — E você é incrível, não consigo acreditar na minha sorte de te ter.

— Me ter como amante ou espião?

— Seungcheol. — A voz do Jeonghan adquiriu aquele tom cortante e impessoal que Seungcheol tanto odiava enquanto ele se soltava do abraço e dava alguns passos para trás. — Eu não usaria alguém,  _ você  _ desse jeito. Eu odeio te pedir coisas, eu só faço quando preciso muito e…

— Eu sei. — Seungcheol disse rapidamente. — Eu sei, é só que… 

— Diga logo, eu não vou ficar com raiva.

— Certo, certo, é só que você nunca me conta nada. Você sempre diz que me ama, mas sempre deixa uma barreira imensa entre nós dois e eu odeio não ter nada concreto em que me agarrar. — As palavras enroscaram algumas vezes em sua garganta e, sinceramente, Seungcheol sequer acreditava que as estava dizendo em voz alta.

— Certo. — Jeonghan soltou o ar pelo nariz e se sentou na sujeira antes de puxar Seungcheol para o colo. Ele sabia que era injusto que Seungcheol sempre estivesse disponível para si enquanto sequer respondia aos questionamentos dele apropriadamente. Além de tudo, somente o fato dele realmente ter se arriscado a conseguir uma planta do local mais vigiado e perigoso de toda a Metrópole já deixava bem claro onde a lealdade de Seungcheol se encontrava. — O que quer saber?

— Seu nome é mesmo Jeonghan?

— É — Jeonghan riu baixo. De todas as perguntas existentes, aquela era a última que esperaria. — Você é uma das poucas pessoas que sabem, na verdade.

— E do que te chamam normalmente?

— Ghoul. Fun Ghoul. — a resposta demorou a vir. — Agora finja que nunca ouviu sobre isso, para a segurança de nós dois.

— Certo. E quantos anos você tem?

— Sou mais novo que você. — Jeonghan sorriu um pouco com a surpresa estampada no rosto do outro. — Mas só por alguns meses. Logo também vou ter vinte e três.

— Ah… Você já matou alguém?

Bom, as coisas definitivamente estavam escalando depressa.

— Já. — Entretanto, Jeonghan respondeu sem hesitar. No fim das contas, ele achava que aquilo já era óbvio. — Mais vezes do que posso contar e tenho certeza de que não deveria ficar tão confortável em te tocar com essas mãos manchadas de sangue.

— Tudo bem… Eu já esperava e não me importo tanto assim, desde que você tivesse um bom motivo para ter matado. Eu acho.

— Eu não gosto de atirar à toa, o estoque de munição é curto. — Jeonghan deu uma risadinha seca. — Normalmente só atiro quando o Poison está em problemas ou quando alguma incursão dá errado.

— Quem é esse Poison? — Seungcheol perguntou depois de assentir. Jeonghan já tinha tocado na existência daquela pessoa algumas vezes antes, mas nunca explicou muito.

— Nosso líder. Mas também meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. — Jeonghan optou por omitir a parte de que os dois já tinham sido namorados havia algum tempo porque não queria que Seungcheol perdesse sono por coisas que sequer existiam mais, e ele sabia que Seungcheol o faria caso soubesse.

— Espero poder conhecê-lo algum dia, então. Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

— Pode, mas precisa ser a última ou você vai ter problemas pra voltar, também.

— Que fofo, você se preocupa. — Seungcheol se permitiu rir um pouco, porém concordou. — Certo… o que nós somos? Juro que vou te matar se disser que somos amigos.

— Sempre pensei que a gente namorasse. — Jeonghan respondeu como se não fosse nada. — Você não?

— Agora eu penso. — Seungcheol não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir como um idiota e enfiou o rosto no pescoço do, agora, namorado. — Obrigado.

— Não sei ao certo pelo que está agradecendo, mas ok. Abra a mãozinha, por favor.

Por mais confuso que o moreno estivesse com o pedido, obedeceu e se sobressaltou ao sentir algo gelado ser pressionado contra sua palma. Ele retirou o rosto do pescoço de Jeonghan para ver o que era, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao ver uma faca de caça no meio de sua mão aberta.

— Você precisa de algo pra se defender, — explicou. — E eu sei que você fica andando pra cima e pra baixo igual a um idiota só com os próprios punhos, mas duvido que cê saiba lutar.

— Por que isso parece um ataque?

— Não é, eu só quero te proteger. Vou ficar imensamente feliz se conseguir se cuidar. Pense nisso como um presente de namoro.

— Hm, certo então. — Outro sorrisinho idiota surgiu no rosto de Seungcheol e ele se colocou de pé. — Estou indo, nos encontramos amanhã?

Jeonghan se levantou também e o puxou para um último beijo antes de assentir.

— Amanhã.

* * *

Havia algo errado.

Seungcheol não era lá o mais intuitivo dos homens, mas ele sentiu que havia algo errado tão logo voltou para as fronteiras. E, caso tivesse pensado rápido o suficiente, teria aumentado a velocidade das botas de baixa gravidade antes daquele homem imenso surgir e derrubá-lo de bruços.

Ele quis rir com a ironia da situação, a primeira vez em que fora atacado em todos aqueles meses escapando foi justamente quando Jeonghan expressou sua preocupação e o armou.

Seungcheol rolou sobre o próprio corpo e tentou se levantar mas, novamente, foi atingido pelo homem. Estava escuro demais para enxergá-lo com clareza e estavam longe demais dos Muros para que Jeonghan pudesse pressentir algo e vir em seu resgate, então tudo o que Seungcheol tinha era a si próprio e a faca que ganhara momentos antes.

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de enfiá-la no braço da figura desconhecida e então a enfiou em seu pescoço quando conseguiu se soltar por tempo suficiente. Sangue rugia em seus ouvidos e Seungcheol sabia que aquele não era o momento de começar a choramingar enquanto se perguntava o que, diabos, tinha feito. E sabia que, se não tivesse feito nada, ele próprio estaria deitado numa poça de sangue enquanto o desconhecido, provavelmente um Vagalume, roubava tudo o que tinha e o deixava pra morrer.

Ele não se preocupou em tentar parecer um transeunte comum enquanto corria dali o mais depressa que suas botas lhe permitiam, a faca ensopada de sangue enfiada bem fundo em seu bolso. Seu cérebro vagamente registrava dor pungente em seus joelhos e em suas mãos, mas poderia se preocupar com aquilo depois.

Provavelmente, aquela era a primeira vez que se sentia aliviado em ver a própria casa. Seungcheol deu a volta pela lateral, onde sabia que não teria janelas, e reduziu um pouco a gravidade para poder passar por cima do muro. A dor se tornou mais pungente quando a desligou completamente, agora precisando verdadeiramente se mover para conseguir andar.

O caminho até o quarto nunca parecera tão comprido quanto naquele momento e, quando se trancou no banheiro, encarou a faca e as próprias mãos.

O que ele tinha feito?

Seungcheol tinha acabado de matar alguém.

**Author's Note:**

> até qlqr hora, comentários são sempre bem vindos.


End file.
